Abandoned
by Leven the Valkyrie
Summary: Stay out of the forest. That's all Roxas was supposed to do. AkuRoku. Mpreg
1. Prologue

Hello there! Welcome to Abandoned, which is the rewrite of Bruises and Bitemarks. If you wondered over here from that story then I'm glad you decided to give this story a chance and if you're new then u hope you like it.

shadowofmyself435 came back as my beta so I'm very happy about that. And she should also get credit for naming this story since I was having a hard time.

And I'm sorry about how short this is but I wanted to keep it the same as the first chapter of Bruises and Bitemarks while showing that this is going to be a different story. So I was having a hard time with that. Hopefully the rest of the chapters will be a lot longer.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Roxas Jecht. He was the third child out of four. He had an older brother named Cloud, an older twin named Sora, and a little sister, Naminé. Roxas lived in a small house with his siblings, parents, and uncle.

The blond's parents' names were Tidus and Yuna. The two were high school sweet-hearts. At the age of sixteen, Yuna found out she was pregnant with Cloud. Both of them dropped out of school to support the baby. Yuna became a full time stay at home mom and Tidus took on odd jobs. A couple of years later, when Yuna and Tidus were eighteen, they got married and soon after the twins were born.

With three little babies and not enough income, Tidus went to his wife's father for help. Braska's idea was to send his longtime friend, Auron, to go live with them. The older man was retired so he offered an extra hand to Yuna with taking care of the babies and offered them his pension to the family every month to help pay bills.

Being the youngest, Roxas had been picked on by his brother. When, on his eighth birthday, his mother announced that she was going to have another baby soon, he excited not to be the baby of the family. And five months later baby, Naminé was born. The little girl was doted on by all three of her brothers and they became over protective of her.

Years passed and Roxas led a very simple life. The young blond, sixteen, was in his second year of high school. He made C average in all of his classes and didn't do any sports, the complete opposite of his twin. Sora, while making B's in class, was on the soccer and swim team. But there was no rivalry between the two. Roxas was content with doing the minimum and Sora was pleased with doing the best he could.

The youngest twin was lying on his back outside and watching the clouds. It was warm outside for being mid fall; all that was needed was a light sweater to keep the chill at bay. It was Saturday so Roxas didn't have to worry about finishing up his homework till tomorrow. He was just enjoying the slightly warm day.

"Roxas!" A high pitched yell came from near the house. The blond rolled over to see his sister running towards him. When the little girl was a few inches away, she stopped and lay down beside her brother. "Tell me a story, please?"

Not able to resist her big blue eyes, Roxas sighed as he thought of a good story for the girl. "Once upon a time, there was a girl. The girl had a favorite coat that was a deep red. Now she wore this coat everywhere and got the nickname-"

"-Little Red Riding Hood," Naminé finished. "If you're going to tell me a fairy tale then at least make it more interesting than a girl's grandmother getting eaten by a wolf," The blond girl huffed.

Something more interesting...? Roxas lay back down and ran his fingers through his sister's long golden hair as he thought of how to change the story.

"So, one day Little Red had to take a basket of food and medicine to her sick grandmother, who lived on the other side of town. When she left her house, she came to a fork in the rode. She could go to the right, which was the long way and went through the whole town. Or she could go left and cut a good hour out of her trip. But the left went through the woods, and Little Red's mother always told her never to go there."

"Like our forest?" Naminé questioned. She moved so she was using her brother as a makeshift pillow.

"Yes, like our forest. Now are you going to let me tell the story or not?" Roxas took her silence as an answer and continued. "Thinking the faster she got to her grandmother's place the better, Little Red took the short cut. While she was walking on the overgrown path, a big scary-"

"If you say wolf I'm going to leave and bug Cloud for a story."

The older blond groaned. "Fine, it wasn't a wolf. It was a man. He was big and scary. Little Red tried to run away from the man but he was faster than her and caught her. She didn't even stand a chance..." Roxas paused as he thought of what would happen next.

The pause annoyed Naminé. "That's it? That's how you're going to end it? Little Red dies?" Her brother just nodded his head. Naminé started to laugh so hard that she started to cry a bit. "You're a horrible story teller, Roxas!" And in a blink of an eye she ran into the house, most likely to bug a story out of Cloud.

The blond sighed and looked back up at the sky. "How should it end?"

~X~x~X~x~

"You know what we need? Sea-salt ice cream!" Roxas's best friend, Hayner, yelled as soon as the group of friends managed to get out of their school. The other three agreed. "Let's make this interesting; last one there has to pay!" And before anyone could register what the dirty blond had said, he took off.

Olette pulled her hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her way. "I think he forgot his wallet again." Once her hair was secure, she took off after the boy with the other two close behind her.

Roxas quickly passed Olette and was close to Hayner when something caught his eye. Well, it was more like a someone. He was tall with vibrant red hair that stuck up in weird directions. His back was facing the blond. The man must have felt Roxas's eyes because he turned to stare back at him. Once they made eye contact, the man took Roxas's breath away. The stranger had bright green eyes and there was something different about them that Roxas just couldn't put his finger on. Under his eyes, there were dark purple triangles tattooed under both. The sexy grin the exotic looking man wore just completed his look.

The grin parted as the man tried to say something but Roxas didn't catch it since Pence had successfully passed him. And as much as Roxas wanted to stay and stare at the man, he didn't have enough cash on him to pay for four ice creams. So, as quickly as he could, the blond took off after his friends. He quickly passed his chubby friend with a cry of "Hey, no fair!" from the other boy. By the time he got to the parlor, Hayner and Olette were already there.

"Hey man, what happened? I thought you were right behind me," The dirty blond said with a smile.

"He...he stopped to stare at someone like a creeper," Pence panted out. He just got into the shop, was sweating heavily, and was having a hard time catching his breath. "I didn't get a good look at her but by the look on Roxas's face I bet she was pretty."

A blush formed across Roxas's face and he was so embarrassed he felt like he could explode. The only good thing in this whole situation was that his friends thought he was checking out a girl but, in reality, the blond was gay. He was only out to his siblings; well, he only told Cloud and Sora, Naminé figured it out.

Three sets of eyes were on the blond and he had to think of something to say. "She...was really pretty. I've never seen anyone who looked like her before." His mind drifted as he thought about those green eyes and wild red hair.

"I wonder if she's new around here." Olette said as the group made their way from the entrance to the counter so they could get their ice cream.

~X~x~X~x~

It was dinner time and Yuna had made homemade spaghetti with fresh sauce, which was Roxas's favorite. Between Cloud and Sora's bickering, Tidus and Auron talking about work, and Yuna banging pots around as she set the table, the table wasn't close to being quiet.

"So, Roxas," Tidus addressed his youngest son once the food was served, "Have you decided to join any sport yet?" The older blond had been the captain of the blitzball team when he was in school and ever since his boys were little he pushed how important sports were on them. Cloud did wrestling and archery and Sora did his thing, but Roxas never showed the same interest as his brothers.

Roxas took a big bite of his meal to stall for time. "I haven't." His blue eyes moved from his plate to look at his father but quickly darted back when he saw Tidus's disproving look. "I'm sorry I'm not athletic. I just don't see the big deal."

A loud clank from Tidus banging his silverware on his plate echoed throughout the room. "And what's more important? School? You can barely make a passing grade!"

"Tidus, that's enough!" Yuna yelled at her husband. She was getting tired of this. This would happen at least once a week. She knew Tidus was only doing this because he wanted his kids to have the life that he couldn't.

Roxas had had enough of it and dismissed himself to his room, which he shared with his brothers, down in the basement. The blond grabbed his homework out of his bag and started to work on it. The class was working on quadratic functions. And Roxas didn't understand any of it.

Identify the vertex. Y= x² + 18x +64. What the hell is the vertex? Blue eyes crossed as Roxas scanned over the worksheet. They just went over this today in class and he couldn't recall any of it. Math wasn't really his strong point. He was better in English and art class.

After staring at the problem for a few more minutes, Roxas gave up and pulled out his notebook. He flipped to the page that had his Red Riding Hood story and he tapped his pen against the page impatiently. There still wasn't an ending and it was driving the blond crazy. Little Red couldn't die. It was a fairy tale and she was the heroin. Maybe the man can be the hero and not Little Red. Roxas thought. Naminé did say she wanted something different.


	2. Talking to Strangers

I'm sorry this chapter's short! But a few things have happened that keep me busy. I got a new puppy so I'm training her. And she learned how to open screen doors so I'm constantly chasing after her. Then back in October my sister's cat ran away hand he recently came back and hates the puppy and always attacks her so I have to break up the fights. And I got a new tv for my room (which is about time since my old one was super old and a couple of years ago I caught it on fire) so I've peen replaying a bunch of games lol.

Beta'd by shadowofmyself435

* * *

It was late at night and Cloud, Sora, and Roxas were in their room getting ready for bed. Cloud was taking a shower in the conjoined bathroom and, as soon as he came out of it, Sora jumped up and ran in before the oldest brother was even out of the door.

The older blond looked a bit shocked but since he was used to that treatment from Sora he just shrugged it off and went to sit on the large queen bed that the twins shared. "You seem distracted." Cloud addressed his younger brother. Roxas was busy scribbling in his notebook so he didn't hear his older brother. "Hey Roxas!" Cloud yelled as he snatched the notebook from Roxas. "What's eating you?"

Roxas pouted. "Nothing. I'm just drawing something."

Cloud knew his brother wasn't telling him the whole truth. Roxas wouldn't meet his gaze and his voice was barely audible; signs that the younger blond was keeping something hidden. Blue eyes scanned the notebook that Roxas was drawing in.

Drawn in it was a man with a pointed face in black ink. He had wild hair with a defined widow's peak. Narrow eyes pierced up from the page with inverted triangles underlining them. There was almostsome strange power behind him. Cloud couldn't explain it but theman didn't seem to be a part of their world.

"Who's this?" Cloud looked from the book towards his brother.

A dark blush spread across Roxas's cheeks. "I'm writing a Red Riding Hood story for Naminé. He's supposed to be the wolf." He didn't want Cloud to know that he was also the man that Roxas saw in town a few days before. And since then, every time he left the house, he would always keep an eye open for that wild hair. He didn't know why he felt drawn to the man; he only saw him once and it was only for a few seconds.

"I don't remember a man being in that story." Cloud flipped through the book trying to find any other profiles for the characters but came up empty handed. He sighed in defeat and handed the book back to his brother.

Roxas hugged the notebook to his chest. "She doesn't want the original story so I'm remaking it. The man is a creature who lives in the forest. At the beginning, Little Red thinks he's the bad guy but he's not."

"So then who's the antagonist?" Cloud added in his head.

The youngest blond let out a defeated sigh. "I haven't figured that out yet. And I know Nami will hate this story the way it is."

Cloud chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair. "It's only a bed time story so don't stress too much over it. And I bet Naminé will love it no matter what."

As soon as he said that, the bathroom door banged open. A dripping wet Sora ran into the room and jumped on his shared bed to crawlunder the blankets.

X~x~X~x~

It was another boring day in Mr. Vexen's chemistry class. Roxas was sitting way in the back with Sora and, instead of listening to the teacher's lecture, was working on the fairy tale for his sister. He was dead set on finishing it.

"Roxas Jecht," A cold voice said. Roxas almost jumped out of his seat. His big blue eyes looked up to the front of the room in shock. "Would you please tell the class what a mole is?" Mr. Vexen had a smile on his face that made him look like he was mocking the poor blond.

"Umm..." Roxas tapped his pencil on his notebook while he thought of an answer. "A mole is an animal that lives underground and is blind."

The whole class fell silent at his remark. No one would ever dream of being a smart ass towards Mr. Vexen. The old man, while usually calm, could become fierce when pissed off. There were rumors about what he did to misbehaving students. Like one time, someone back talked him and during a lab experiment their sleeve got caught on the Bunsen burner and was set on fire.

There was no proof that the old science teacher did it but he sure as hell didn't help put the boy out. And ever since then, no one messed with Mr. Vexen.

The scientist's cold green eyes narrowed in on Roxas. "Would you like to repeat that?"

Roxas was about to open his mouth but was stopped when Sora covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head. "Are you fucking crazy!?" He whispered to his twin.

Mr. Vexen seemed happy with that and continued on with his lecture. Roxas went back to his notebook, not really caring what a mole was. When was he going to use this anyway? And he could always go over Sora's notes before a test so there was really no need for him to pay attention.

~X~x~X~x~

At lunch, the twins were sitting at their usual table with Roxas'sfriends. Sora, while exceeding in classes and sports, didn't have much of a social life.

The small group couldn't stop talking about what had happened in the twins' science class. Everyone at the table sat wide-eyed withtheir jaws dropped. "You did what!?" Hayner yelled. "Dude! No one ever talks back to him! What would make you do that?"

"If I were you, I'd play hooky on any of the lab days." Olette offered, which shocked everyone since she was so strict about attending class. If anyone in their little group would ditch or play sick for a day and she found out, they'd have to sit through one of her long winded lectures about the importance of school and how it would affect their future.

"You guys should have seen Mr. Vexen's face!" Sora added a little too happily. "I'm surprised Roxas made it out alive! I mean if looks could kill."

Roxas's dark blue eyes glared at his twin. "Thanks for that Sora. Glad to know that the most evil man at this school wants me me feel so much better." He scooped up some mashed potatoes with his plastic spoon and flung it at the unsuspecting brunet. "If looks could kill then Cloud would have done you in long ago."

A cute pout graced Sora's face as he picked bits of white mush out of his brown spikes. "That was really uncalled for! Ow! Not so hard!" He whined when Pence, who was sitting next to him, started to help Sora take out the mashed potatoes.

"Sorry, just thought I'd be helpful." The tubby boy stopped what he was doing and went back to his lunch.

Roxas decided it was time to change topics. "Have you seen a guy around town lately? His hair's an obnoxious shade of red and he has weird tattoos on his face. I saw him a little less than a week ago and he hasn't been around since."

"That's kind of creepy, Roxas. You sound like a stalker or something." Hayner elbowed his best friend in the ribs. "Why do you care about some strange guy?"

"Maybe Roxas thinks he's attractive or something and wants to ask him out on a date." Sora flashed his twin a wide smile and mouthedthe words 'pay backs a bitch', and pointed at the food that was still stuck in his hair. He ignored the glare the blond gave him and continued eating his lunch like he said nothing.

All three of his friends stared at Roxas.

"You're gay?"

"What's he talking about?"

"Are you gonna finish that?"

They all spoke at the same time. Roxas slid his untouched lunch over to Pence and left the cafeteria with the excuse that he needed to go to the library to finish some forgotten homework.

~X~x~X~x~

Roxas was wondering around town alone afterschool. He was mad at Sora for blowing his secret about his sexuality to his friends and he was too embarrassed to confront the three about it. He sat all alone at a park bench, working on his fairy tale.

The park was deserted even though the sun was still up. Mostparents wouldn't let their kids play here because it was so close to the forest. The young blond didn't understand the superstition that went with the place but all the adults feared the woods. They said things lived in there, like monsters that would snatch you up and spirit you away into a world of terror. Roxas didn't believe a word of it.

His grandfather, Braska, pretty much ran the town and knew everything there was to know about the forest. He used to tell Roxas and his sibling stories about the monsters that would roam in the dark. When he was younger, Roxas believed him but over time he started to realize they were just stories.

"Hey there." A smooth voice brought Roxas out of his thoughts. The blond turned his head and he couldn't believe his eyes. The mysterious redhead from before was standing right there! The strange man waited for Roxas to say something but, when the small blond didn't say a word, he just flashed a grin. "The name's Axel." Roxas couldn't say anything. A sexy as fuck man was talking to him! Axel's grin was replaced with a slight frown. "You okay kid?"

Axel reached towards Roxas and brushed blond bangs away. As soon as they touched, both guys felt a shock. The redhead pulled back and his bright green eyes grew brighter as a huge smile graced his face. Roxas, on the other hand, shrugged it off like it was static electricity. "Are you-?" The redhead's sentence got quieter so Roxas couldn't hear the rest of it.

"So, like I said, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?" And with that the redheaded stranger disappeared into the forest. Roxas felt theurge to follow.


	3. Off to Grandfather's House

Sorry this took a while to get updated but I had horrible writes block. But I did talk to my beta about doing a prequel/spin-off for this story once this one's done.

Beta'd by the lovely shadowofmyself435

* * *

The sun was just setting. As soon as Roxas had walked into the house, he was pounced on by Sora.

"I'm sorry! Roxas, quit ignoring me! Please!" Sora was on his knees, begging his twin to forgive him.

Roxas walked down the stairs that led to the basement with his twin hot on his heels. "You know, I covered for you. I told them it was a joke and I was trying to get under your skin." The brunet pouted. "If you keep ignoring me, I'm going to tell them the truth." The blond stiffened at that, which made Sora give a triumphant smile; he had Roxas's attention now. "Say you forgive me."

Roxas sighed in defeat. "I guess I forgive you, for now." He sat on his bed and fixed his twin with a curious look. "What do you think's in the forest? Like a smaller town or maybe a forgotten road?" He lied back on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

Sora mimicked Roxas and lay next to him. "You remember what Granddad said about the monsters, right? Like the scary kind with sharp teeth that will rip flesh off your bones and eat your soul!"

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"You don't?" Sora rolled onto his side and gave his brother a shocked look. Roxas just shook his head. "Why the hell not?"

"Because they're just stories."

"They are not! Remember Old Lady Vanille? She went into the forest and came back pregnant. Now explain that!"

Roxas rolled his dark blue eyes at his twin. "Vanille is an insane old lady. I bet she just went off to another city or something and meet a nice man and did the deed with him then left. And didn't her baby get kidnapped when mom and dad were little kids? Why are there still rumors going around about that kid? Well, I guess kid is the wrong word for it. It'd be at least in its early if not mid-twenties."

"Okay, that may have been a bad example. But what about Granddad's childhood friend, Aerith? She was picking flowers by the forest and just disappeared!" Sora waved his hands in his brother's face.

Roxas was starting to get irritated and pushed the hyper boy away from him. "She obviously got lost and because of all the bullshit superstition no one went looking for her." Then the blond remembered something. "Hey remember that guy I mentioned at lunch?" Roxas told Sora about the sexy redhead that talked to him at the park, though he left out the part about the strange man going into the forest.

"So, did you get a name for Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Mysterious?" Sora asked with a mischievous smirk on his cheery face.

Roxas's face turned blank. Remembering names was one of his weak points. "I think it started with an A, maybe, or E. It defiantly started with a vowel. Or K." Roxas ran his hand through his golden spikes as he tried to remember.

"Seriously bro, get your head checked or something. This forgetting names thing is getting a little ridiculous," Sora said as he got up from the bed and started to head up stairs with Roxas.

Roxas rolled his eyes when they reached the door. "I may be bad with names but you're horrible with faces." He was about to reach for the doorknob but, before he could touch it, Cloud opened the door from the other side.

"Mom sent me down to get you two bozos for dinner but it seems you are on your way already." With that, he turned on his heel and walked towards the kitchen where the smell of backed chicken was coming from.

As the twins were following their older brother, a yell came from the living room. Roxas and Sora exchanged a glance before turning around and running. Inside was Tidus sitting on the edge of the couch with a PS2 controller in his hand. He was glaring at the TV and mumbling curses under his breath. Beside him was Naminé who, oblivious to her father's shouts, busying herself with braiding Auron's ponytail. The older man was sitting on the floor with this back on the couch.

"Umm..Dad?" Sora called to the blond man who just grunted in reply without taking his eyes off of the screen. "What are you doing?"

"Dodging lightning. What does it look like?" The man grumbled as the screen light up and he jabbed at the X button to make his avatar jump out of the way. "How the hell do they expect me to dodge two-hundred fucking bolts?"

Just as he said that, Yuna walked in the room with her hands on her hips. "Watch your language in front of the kids! And dinner's ready so get your butts in the kitchen." Tidus let out a whine and clutched onto the controller like his life depended on it. "Fine. You can stay in here and starve but the kids are coming to eat."

The three kids in the room left while grumbling about how unfair it was to not be able to watch their father get his ass kicked at a simple mini game. So Yuna and all four of her kids sat down for dinner. About five minutes later, Auron joined them, his hair back to his usual style.

"Roxas, you need to go see your grandfather tomorrow after school." Yuna said while cutting up Naminé's chicken into bite sized pieces. "His yard is starting to get overgrown and he wanted you to clean it up. It's going to be the weekend so if you stay late just call and say you're going to be staying the night. I don't want you wondering around outside in the middle of the night." A loud yell came from the living room. Yuna slammed her silverware on the table. "Tidus Jecht! Stop playing that stupid game and come eat!"

A whine came from the room but soon Tidus walked into the kitchen and plopped himself down next to his wife. "I was so close to winning! I had like two more bolts to dodge and then I just lost!" The blond man pouted and started to dish food onto his plate.

"What's so important about that mini game?" Cloud asked around a mouth full of chicken.

"You get the Venus Sigil and you can use that to get the Black Mage's ultimate weapon. And I was this fuc-freaking close!" Tidus censored himself when he remembered that his little girl was in the room.

"Can I try later, Daddy?" Naminé asked with wide blue eyes glued on her dad.

"Only if you finish all of your veggies."

_~X~x~X~x~_

"How did you do that?" Tidus asked as Naminé opened a treasure chest containing the Venus Sigil. It had taken the little girl less than an hour to do while it took Tidus almost all day with nothing to show for it.

The little girl giggled and moved the avatar so it was standing in between two craters. "It's timed in this area." As soon as she stopped moving, a bolt came at her and she easily dodged. "1..2..3." The screen lit up and Naminé pushed the X button. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9." Again she dodged it. Tidus's eyes were wide as he watched his daughter. Naminé giggled at her old man.

"This proves it; Dad should never play video games. Those are just for nerds," Cloud mumbled as he left the room towards the basement with the twins in tow.

"Then what about Nami? I don't think she's a nerd," Sora said with a tilt of his head as he dug around in his dresser for some pajamas. Once he found a pair, he grabbed the towel he used the other day off his desk and ran into the bathroom before anyone else could get in first.

Cloud sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Why does he ask questions if he just leaves right after?" His bright blue eyes landed on his younger brother's darker ones. "Well? You're his twin; you should know."

Roxas just shrugged, sat at the small desk and pulled out his homework. If he was going to be working all day for the next two days, he didn't want to spend all of Sunday trapped in his room doing the school work.

"Hey Roxas, did you ever solve that antagonist problem you were having with your story?" Cloud asked as he walked over to the smaller blond so he could look over his shoulder. He smirked when he saw that Roxas was using the wrong formula for his math problems.

"I did. And before you ask, it's a surprise ending so you'll just have to wait." Roxas smiled up at his older brother before turning back to his homework and scratching his head in confusion. "So did I do this one right?"

Cloud just chuckled and grabbed the other boy's pencil so he could show Roxas how to properly do his math homework.

_~X~x~X~x~_

The final school bell rang. Roxas gathered his things; he needed to get to Braska's house as soon as possible.

"Hey! Roxas!"

Or not...

Hayner sprinted up to his best friend with a big grin on his face. "Me and the gang are going for ice cream. Come on!" The dirty blond threw his arm around Roxas's shoulders and started to pull him in the direction of their small group.

"I really can't today. I need to go to my grandfather's place and help him with some things." Roxas tried to twist his way out of Hayner's grasp but the other boy just tightened his grip. "I really shouldn't be late or else he might get worried and call mom, and you know how she tends to overreact." Hayner ignored his best friend's pleas and continued to drag him towards their groups usual spot.

_~X~x~X~x~_

"Stupid fucking Hayner!" Roxas yelled as he bolted down the streets of the small town that was slowly closing down. He had lost track of time while hanging out with his friends and now night was quickly approaching. Roxas blamed it all on his stupid best friend. When they finished their ice cream, Hayner challenged Roxas to a struggle match. And since the two were equally matched, the fight took a bit longer than it should have.

As the blond ran though the town, he couldn't help but worry about how much his mom was going to flip out if he was late. Then he came to a fork in the road. One path went through the town but Roxas wouldn't get to Braska's home until after the sun set. The other way would take Roxas through the woods and help him save time. Either way, he would have to stay the night and start working early in the morning.

Not wanting to upset his mother, Roxas decided to take the shortcut. It was darker in the forest than Roxas thought it would be. It seemed like whatever little sunlight was left was blocked by the thick trees.

Something rustled behind a bush not far from the blond making him jump; his heart raced as he remembered every story Braska and Auron had told him as a child. His fight or flight instincts kicked in and Roxas turned to run when his eyes caught a bright shade of red.

"I knew I'd find you here." A cool and familiar voice said. Roxas's dark blue eyes widened as he saw the redheaded stranger came out from behind the thick trees. Roxas just stared at him with a blank, and slightly frightened, look. "Hey, it's me. You know, Axel." His bright green eyes were fixed on Roxas as he tried to help jog the blond's memory from yesterday.

"Axel..." Roxas slowly said. He liked the way it sounded; it fit the taller man.

Axel smiled at the sound of how Roxas said his name. "You know, I knew you'd be here. I could smell you from a mile away." Roxas cocked his head to the side. How the hell could Axel smell that far? But Roxas quickly decided that the tall redhead was joking. "And before you doubt my amazing sense of smell, I can smell you. Where ever you are as a matter of fact!" Axel leaned closer. "And I can give you the same talent, and many more. But you need to come with me. Run away from this mundane life."

"You want me to run away with you? And that I can get a better nose? That doesn't make any fucking sense, you know that right?" Roxas placed his hands on his hips and looked Axel over. Besides his hair, the man didn't seem crazy "Where are you from? Why are you in here?"

"One question at a time, Roxas." Axel took a few more steps closer until he was close enough to wrap his arms around the blond and pull their bodies closer. "If you chose to come with me, I'll be willing to tell you anything and everything you'd want to know."

"My name." Roxas slid out of Axel's hold on him and took a few steps back. "I never told you it. How did you know?" The small blond was starting to get freaked out. A part of him was regretting taking the shortcut but the other half wasn't worried. In fact, he felt safe with Axel. He was tempted to take him up on his offer

For every step back Roxas took, Axel would take a step forward. This kept going on until Roxas's back hit a tree. There was hardly any space between the two now and Axel placed his hands on both sides of Roxas's head, trapping the blond.

"I'll give you that information for free. You live in a small town, Roxas. I could get your name by asking anyone on the street. And since the day I caught you staring at me, I've wanted to know who you were. And when we touched yesterday, I wanted nothing more than to be with you." The forest around them grew darker as night came closer. Roxas swore that Axel's eyes grew brighter the longer they were in the dark.

Axel looked up at the rising moon and swore to himself. "Look kid, we don't have a lot of time for this. Do you want to come with me or not?" Roxas didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe that this very attractive man wanted him but Axel also wanted him to leave his whole life behind. Could he do it? The long silence seemed to irritate the redhead and he leaned down so his face was closer to Roxas. "Maybe this will help you decide." And without hesitation, Axel captured Roxas's lips with his.

This wasn't helping Roxas with his decision. In fact, all the blond could think about was how good the other man's lips felt on his. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and loved the feeling of how warm the man's body was.

When Axel finally pulled away, he looked Roxas in the eyes. "So, will you run away with me?"

Would he really be missed? He had a strained relationship with his father and Cloud and Sora were too busy with sports. Only his mother and Naminé might care. Could he really do this? Could he just drop his life and leave with Axel, a man he just met?

"Yes."

* * *

Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write faster ;)


	4. Strange New World

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They made me super happy! And I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I have a legit excuse for it. I got really sick and my doctor wrote it off as depression _ plus my co-worker decided not to show up for work for a whole week so I had to pick up her slack. And I had to do last minute things to get into college and get all the classes I wanted. So yeah...sorry it took so long and sorry it's so short.

Beta'd by the lovely shadowofmyself435

Love you all!

* * *

Axel's green eyes widened in surprise but he replaced it with his normal cool look. "You sure about that, love?" And the redhead leaned down and kissed Roxas on the lips. He traced the blond's cheek and down his neck till he reached where Roxas's neck met his shoulder. A wolfish grin spread across his face as he nuzzled the pale flesh. He could feel the smaller boy's fast pulse.

"Y-yes…" Roxas squeaked out. He was having a hard time keeping his thoughts straight. He had already decided that there was nothing left for him in his small town; he had already told the redhead hat he would go with him but that didn't mean that he wasn't terrified about leaving his old life behind.

"Good."

It all happened so fast. A sharp pain shot up and down his spine. _Axel bit me!_ The blond pulled away from the taller man and smacked the back of his head on the tree that was behind him. Black spots danced around Roxas's vision as blood dripped down his neck. A sickening feeling made its way throughout his body.

Scared blue eyes looked up at bright green. Roxas could feel his body going numb. He slid to the ground and curled into himself. The pain was so intense that he couldn't breathe.

"A-axel? What's go-going on?" Roxas gasped out. It was starting to feel like his bones were shifting.

Roxas flinched when he felt a warm hand rub his back. "Shhh...Calm down. It's gonna be over soon. Just breathe." Axel cooed into the smaller boy's ear.

"What's almost ov-" Roxas cut off with a howl of pain. Roxas blacked out.

When he was able to get his bearings back, he noticed that the dark forest seemed to be clearer. It still looked dark out but Roxas see the outlines of the trees better than before.

"Don't bite me, okay?" Axel laughed as he helped Roxas sit up straight. His hands went straight for the hem of the blond's shirt and, in a fluid motion, removed it. He moved onto Roxas's pants. Those came off easily along with his boxers.

Roxas gave out a weak squeak of protest and tried to cover himself up. "What..what are you doing!?" A sharp pain went through him and he let out a loud scream.

"Shh...Don't do that. Here." Axel helped move Roxas so he was on his hands and knees. "This should make it easier."

Roxas forgot he was naked and vulnerable when he felt like something start to grow out of all the pores on his body.

It felt like it lasted hours but, once the pain had subsided, Roxas was able to fully take in what just happened. He looked at once had been his hands. They had transformed into paws that were covered in blond fur. Something in the same colored fur caught Roxas's eye behind him; there was a tail and it was connected to him.

"What? I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" Roxas yelled as he shook his head. This couldn't be real. Axel must have drugged him. He must be hallucinating. Or maybe he got attacked by something in the forest and he was lying in a hospital bed; this was a dream brought on from morphine. It had to be.

Large hands grabbed the sides of his face and Roxas was forced to look at Axel. "Look, you're not dreaming and I need you to be quiet before the Heartless hears you." The redhead's voice was calm and even. The small boy, now wolf, whimpered. His parents told him stories about the creatures. That they would attack children and steal away their hearts, leaving empty shells that would lure in more children. Over the years, Roxas stopped believing those stories but if this wasn't a dream then the stories were true; the thought made Roxas shiver. It didn't go unnoticed by Axel. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. In fact-" Axel cut himself off as he stripped down.

"Wha-" Roxas covered his face with his paw. "What are you doing!?"

Axel didn't answer. Roxas was starting to get a bit worried but, before he could check, something cold and wet touched the side of his face. The blond wolf flinched away from touch and removed his paw from his eyes. Beside Roxas was a large red wolf with bright green eyes.

"Axel?"

The bigger wolf nodded and lay down next to Roxas. "We can't go anywhere till morning and I can protect you better in this form." Axel gently grabbed Roxas by his scruff and pulled him down. "Rest for now. I'll tell you everything on the way home in the morning."

_Home? Will I ever be able to go back? _Roxas thought as he tried to fall asleep.

_~X~x~X~x~_

Axel didn't sleep. He needed to keep watch. He would have to explain all of this to Roxas in the morning. He almost felt sorry for the young boy but he knew he wouldn't be able to go home without Roxas.

The sun rose quickly and Axel knew he should wake the other up soon. The red wolf started to lick all over Roxas's face till the boy finally woke up. "Mom? What time is it? I had the weirdest dream last night. I changed into a wolf and-" Roxas's words were cut when he finally opened his eyes and saw that it in fact wasn't a dream.

"Sorry, you weren't dreaming." Axel licked the blond one more time before he got up. "Come on now, we need to get home soon or else."

Roxas didn't move as he watched Axel walk away from the town. Then he thought of something. Axel had a human form as well as a wolf one. Did that mean that he could as well? "Wait!" The blond called after the redhead. "Can I change back into my real self?" Axel inclined his head in a silent 'yes'. Roxas carefully stood up since he didn't feel balanced with for legs. After standing for a moment, Roxas shyly turned to Axel. "Umm...how do I do it?"

Axel gave a little sigh before answering. "You just have to remember what being human feels like."

Roxas nodded and closed his eyes to help him concentrate. He tried to remember what it felt like to walk on two feet. What it felt like to have the wind hit his face and go through his hair. What it felt like to talk instead of howl and bark. He felt his bones shifting back into their original places and his fur retract into his skin. It wasn't as painful as the first transformation but still uncomfortable.

Once Roxas was back to being human, he hurried up and put his clothes back on because Axel's emerald eyes wouldn't stop looking at him. When he was fully cloth, the blond turned back the wolf. "So, shall we go?" The boy started to walk back towards town. He walked a few steps before he felt something pull on the back of his shirt.

"Not that way. We're going home." Axel growled around the fabric in his mouth.

"This way's home though." Roxas said as he pulled his shirt out of Axel's jaws.

Axel gave a warning growl and bared his fangs. "That's not your home anymore. You promised to come with me, remember? You said you would come with me."

"Yeah, but town's still this way." Roxas mumbled and pointed towards said town. "I'll go with you, but we still need to go so I can get my stuff."

The wolf shook his head. "You can't. We're not welcomed there." Roxas gave Axel a confused look that asked 'why'. "Mystics aren't allowed in the Outerlands. And you, my cutie, just happen to be one now." Axel smiled at the blond before turning and walking deeper into the woods. "This way."

_~X~x~X~x~_

It felt like they had been walking all day and Roxas was getting tired. He was starting to regret agreeing going with Axel. The redhead didn't tell him this would happen. Roxas only wanted to go because he thought he would be able to go home if things didn't work out. The blond whimpered to himself at the thought of never seeing his family again.

Axel heard the boy and nudged his leg with his head. "Everything's going to be okay, Roxas."

"So is there anything else you 'forgot' to tell me?" Roxas made quotation marks around the word forgot. He glared down at Axel, who was still in wolf form.

"You are a Lycanthrope now." Axel said simply. "In basic terms, you're technically a wolf but have a human form." Roxas mumbled 'no shit' and rolled his eyes, still annoyed at Axel ignored the comment and continued. "Mystics are the creatures who live in this forest, and you are now one of them."

"Is there any way I can become fully human again?" Roxas quietly asked. He bit his thumbnail out of nervous habit. He was really starting to regret this.

Axel didn't like Roxas's thinking and growled at the boy again. "You promised yourself to me. Even if there was a way for you to change back, you still wouldn't be allowed to leave." The wolf turned away from Roxas and continued towards his home with the boy following behind him.

The rest of the day was spent in silence. They never stopped to rest during the trek. In a few short hours, Axel stopped on the outskirts of a clearing that had a den on the far end. The wolf tilted his head back and let out a long howl that made Roxas jump.

A high pitched giggle came from inside the den. A little girl came running out and, in the blink of an eye, had her tiny arms wrapped around the wolf's neck. "Big Brother, you're finally home! Riku was being mean to me again! He called me a mutt." The girl pouted

Roxas widened his eyes at the sight of the girl. She looked so much like Naminé! This girl's hair was a dark shade of red and it only reached to her shoulders, unlike Naminé's whose went down mid-back. But everything from the shade and shape of her eyes to her build was just like Roxas's little sister's.

"It's because you are!" Another voice said. Roxas managed to take his eyes away from his sister's doppelganger and saw a boy around his age with long silver hair that fell into his aquamarine eyes. Roxas thought he was almost as handsome as Axel.

Speaking of Axel, the wolf glared at the silveret. "Riku, stop calling her a mutt or I'll won't let you come visit anymore." The wolf growled.

Riku just shrugged and walked towards them. His aqua eyes roamed the intruder till they landed on dark blue. "And who might you be?" He glanced over at the wolf and back at Roxas

"I'm Roxas Jecht." The blond said and stuck his hand out.

The silveret accepted the hand and grinned at the other boy. "Riku."

While the two exchanged pleasantries, neither of them noticed the two redheads sneak off towards the den. The little girl had a hard time containing her giggles as she followed Axel inside the darkness. Way in the back behind a large boulder, there was a trap door that was open.

The two walked down a flight of rough stone stairs in silence. There were no lights underground but the two didn't seem to need it as they navigated passed a couple of doors and turns till they ended up at Axel's bedroom.

The redhead shifted back to his human from before he started to shift through his dresser for clothes. Finally the little girl couldn't hold it in anymore and loudly asked. "Why is there a stranger here?" Her large sky blue eyes held an uncomfortable look.

Axel chuckled at his baby sister as he knelt in front of her and pulled her into a hug. "It's a surprise, but trust me, you'll love it."

The little girl nodded her head and grabbed Axel's hand to lead him back outside.

When they emerged, the first thing Axel noticed was that Riku was nowhere to be seen but a large black wolf with a white stripe going down the length of its back and one of his eyes was missing was circling Roxas. The poor blond looked petrified as the beast eyed him; he didn't even notice the siblings return.

Axel growled low in his throat and went into a fighting stance while pushing Kairi behind him. "Xigbar."

The wolf's ear twitched at the sound of his name and slowly turned his head. "What did you do, Axel?" Xigbar barked. His ears were back and the fur on his back was sticking up. "Does he even know what you did to him?"

"Axel..."

The redhead's attention was pulled away from Xigbar and landed on the scared blond. "Stay away from my mate!" Axel shouted, not thinking.

Everyone froze at that. Roxas's eyes doubled in size, Kairi's hands flew up to her mouth to hide the giant grin, and Axel felt his face heat up; he didn't mean to break the news like that. Xigbar wasn't the least bit pleased and attacked the redhead.

All the air in Axel's lungs was pushed out with a grunt when he landed on his back with the big wolf on top of him. "I get sent out to find Riku because he just up and disappeared one day only to find you ruining some poor kid's life!"

Kairi didn't like that her big brother was in harm, jumped on the black wolf's back and started to pull on his scruff. "Get off Big Brother!" She grabbed fistfuls of black and white fur and pulled as hard as she could.

Xigbar howled in pain and moved off of Axel so the little girl would let go of him. With one last look at Roxas, Xigbar took off into the woods.

Roxas was still frozen in place trying to piece together what just happened in the span of 3 minutes. He was Axel's mate? The blond didn't know what that meant and, by the way Xigbar acted, he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

* * *

So let's not do the whole 'review for fast updates' but review for longer and better quality chapters! And if anyone has any pointers for how to write long and faster updated chapters I'd be forever in your debt if you told me xD


	5. Learning about the Birds and the Bees

Sorry this took so long! And this is only 1/3 of what it was meant to be. Seriously one thing after another kept happening and as soon as I had to put my car down I pretty much said fuck it and sent it off to shadowofmyself435 for beta-ing. kinda glad I did that because the next day my laptop's charger broke. I got a new charger but now my laptop keeps freezing T_T. And I cant get a new laptop till my Financial-Aid kicks in and thy won't be till mid August so I can't really work on the next chapter till then.

Until next time. Enjoy 3

* * *

Roxas sat on the ground with his back against a tree. Xigbar had left a few moments ago and the small blond was trying to process what Axel had said to the other Lycanthrope.

"_Stay away from my mate!"_

Dark blue eyes looked over at his 'mate' as the taller man was reprimanding Kairi for attacking Xigbar. Apparently the redhead didn't think it was a good idea. The smaller redhead tried to argue her point but Axel wouldn't have any of that. The scene made Roxas question where they're parents were; Kairi seemed to be around Naminé's age, and Axel looked maybe a few years older then Roxas so the blond knew that he couldn't be the father.

Then Roxas started to think about his own family. He wanted to know if they noticed he was gone yet. It had only been a day and it was the weekend so they all probably thought he was at a friend's house or ended up staying the night at his grandfather's.

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas said to get the other's attention. Axel stopped what he was doing and turned towards the blond to give him all of his attention, "What exactly is a mate? Is it like being married?" Roxas looked away from Axel when he felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

A light blush also appeared on Axel's face and he rubbed the back of his head as he thought of what to tell the blond, "Well...ummm...kinda? But, there's something different," The redhead kept stumbling over his words.

"You and Big Brother can make me adorable nieces and nephews!" Kairi yelled as she jumped in Roxas's lap. Her big blue eyes sparkled as she gushed over Roxas, "They'll have your eyes and Big Brother's hair! They'll look just like Daddy! Oh, and they have to listen to me whenever we play because I'm older," The girl gave a firm nod of her head as she decided the fates of Roxas and Axel's unborn children.

Roxas gave the girl in his lap a confused look before he turned his gaze towards Axel, "She does know about human anatomy right?" The redhead gave a slight nod, "And she knows about the birds and the bees?" Another nod, "So, you can bare kids?" A shake, "ME!?" Nod,

In a blink of an eye Roxas had gently moved Kairi off of him, stood up, and made his way away from the clearing and close to the trees. Axel was just as quick and caught up to him and grabbed Roxas by his forearm, "Where are you going?" He didn't get an answer, instead the small blond struggled to get out of the other's grip,"Roxas!"

"I didn't know," Roxas quietly whispered so quietly that Axel could barely hear him, "I thought 'Hey he's good looking and wants me. Maybe going on a small adventure for a bit would make my mundane life a bit more excitable. And when I was done with you, I'd be able to go back home'. But noooo," Roxas turned around to face Axel with tears in the corners of his eyes, "You had to keep secrets and ruin my whole fucking life! I don't even feel human anymore!"

Axel was stating to feel bad for the small blond and tried to pull Roxas in a hug only to be pushed away. Green eyes gave blue a sadden, sympathetic look, "Calm down Roxas, everything is going to be all right. You leaving won't stop you from going into Heat and it defiantly won't stop other Lycanthropes from coming and forcefully taking you," Axel's expression and tone never changed as he talk; trying to sooth the boy, "I'll protect you if you stay here,"

That didn't seem to be the right thing to say.

Roxas violently shoved Axel so they were a good two feet away from each other, "Heat? What the hell!?"

"Listen Roxas, calm down and I can explain,"

"Calm down!? Fuck you, Axel!" And with that Roxas turned away and continued his way into the forest.

Kairi was frozen in the same place Roxas had placed her in as she watched the blond and her brother fight. Her big blue eyes seemed to get bigger as Roxas started to leave again. She started to panic when Axel didn't do anything to stop him. Why was he leaving? Kairi didn't want him to leave. He was suppose to give her a family again. A quiet whimper came from her as she said, "Please don't go,"

That got Roxas's attention. He quickly glanced back at the small girl and felt his heart drop. Kairi was practically in tears and Roxas couldn't help but think of Naminé, and he hated it when his sister was upset.

Axel darted away from Roxas and towards his sister as large tears started to fall down her cheeks. He wiped them away and pulled the sniffling girl in his arms. Kairi's arms wrapped around the redhead's neck as she continued to cry, "Shhh...it's okay, Kairi?" The older redhead started to rock the younger in a vain hope that it would calm her but it didn't seem to work.

Roxas felt like he was frozen in place. He wanted to go comfort Naminé's doppelganger but he felt like he would be intruding on the small family moment. The blond didn't move till he heard Kairi started to softly whimper out his name. He knew the reason the girl was crying was his fault but the fact that she was saying his name made it all the more real. He tried to continue on his way but when he looked back he made eye contact with Kairi, who was looking over Axel's shoulder.

"Rox-roxas, please don't...don't-" Kairi cut herself off as another sob come from her. She buried her face in her brother's neck and kept wailing. Roxas couldn't help himself as he walked towards the tow and knelt behind Axel and petted the girl's head. Kairi's face shot out of Axel's neck and squeaked in surprise when she saw Roxas. The small girl practically climbed over Axel to get to the smaller man. She didn't stop squirming until she was in Roxas lap and had him locked in her arms, "Roxas. Roxas. Roxas,"

Axel and Roxas locked eyes and held the other's gaze till Kairi calmed down and started to snuggle into the blond's chest. Blue left green as Roxas gazed down at the small girl; he came to the conclusion that as long as his sister's lookalike he would try his best to cope since he didn't want to see the girl cry again.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I'm really sorry," Roxas whispered into her brown-red hair.

_~X~x~X~x~_

The sun was slowly making its decent down the sky and the trio were currently discussing what they were going to do with Roxas. Said blond was currently holding Kairi while Axel paced in front of them. The current issue was Roxas's Heat.

"I don't want kids,"

Axel stopped his pacing and gave his mate a confused look, "Why not?

"When I came to terms that I was gay I also accepted the fact that I wouldn't have kids. And now you're telling me that I can?"

Kairi looked up at the blond with curious eyes, "Why wouldn't you be able to have kids?" She moved around in Roxas's lap until she was facing him, "Are you broken?" She placed her hands on Roxas's stomach and started to feel around with a concatenated look on her face. A ruble came from the blond's stomach making his face flush. So much had happened that day that he forgot to eat. Kairi giggled and looked over her shoulder towards Axel, "I think he's hungry,"

Axel smiled down at the two and nodded his head in agreement, "It has been a long day," He said as he started to take his shirt off, getting ready to shift, "I'll be back soon. Kairi why don't you show him around?' And with that the redhead made his way out of the clearing.

The girl's attention seemed to move from babies to playing host. She quickly jumped to her feet and dragged Roxas by his wrist, "That's the den," She pointed towards the mouth of the cave. She quickly dragged the blond towards it. Deep within the cave there was a huge boulder that looked like it could crush both Roxas and Kairi if it were to fall over. Behind it was a trap door that looked like it weighted a ton but Kairi easily opened it.

It was pitch black, but Roxas could make out the stair. Not long after the door was opened Kairi started to drag Roxas down into the darkness. The blond noticed that the farther they went into the darkness the more his eyes adjusted to it and he could see almost all the details surrounding him. He could easily count the twelve steps down and how narrow the hall was, even the fact that the ceiling had to only be a couple of inches higher then Axel. Was it getting hard to breath?

"This is my room," Kairi almost yelled as she pushed open the first door they came to. It looked like a cliched kid's room. There were toys all over the floor, the twin sized bed was unmade, the dresser looked like the clothes were carelessly thrown into it, and everything seemed to be some shade of pink. Were the walls closing in?

Kairi grabbed Roxas again and pulled him out of her room and farther down the hallway and around a corner and opened the next door. This room was a bit larger then Kairi's room and the bed was a queen sized bed with silver silk sheets on it; Roxas bet that if there was any lighting the sheets would look like water and everything was put neatly into place, "This is Big Brother's room, and I guess it's your room now too," Roxas didn't get to go in and look around because Kairi was pulling him back into the hall and opened the door across from Axel's room. If a cave in the middle of nowhere collapsed would the screams be heard?

There was nothing in there. It looked like the room was built then forgotten, "Big Brother told me this was going to be the pup's room. He didn't want to start setting it up till he got a mate," Kairi's big blue eyes looked up at Roxas, "And you're here now,"

It suddenly hit Roxas. He was standing at the bottom of a cave that could collapse on them at any given moment and no one would probably ever find them. Roxas started having a hard time catching his breath and his vision was getting blurry, "I need to get out of here," He yanked his hand out of Kairi's grasp and quickly made his way back towards the entrance.

Once he was finally at the mouth of the den he collapsed on his knees gasping for air with tears running down his face. Everything was changing and Roxas didn't feel like he could handle it. His growling stomach went unnoticed by him as he curled into himself and tried to will himself away and back home; wising this was all just a dream and he was really in his and Sora's shared bed.

Small arms wrapped around Roxas' waist and a warm pressure was on his back telling him that Kairi was hugging him. They stayed like that until Axel came back.

The redhead at first didn't see them. He was carrying two small dead rabbits in his jaws and carefully set them down under a tree. Once the food was out of his mouth, Axel went back to the edge of the clearing where he left his clothes and shifted back to his human form, "Roxas! Kairi! Dinner!" He yelled. The only response he got was a quiet sob coming from the den, "Roxas? Kairi?"

"Big Brother," Kairi picked her head off of Roxas' back and looked up at Axel, "I don't know what happened. I was showing him around and he freaked out," The girl scooted away from the blond so her brother could get closer.

Axel carefully sat next to Roxas and pulled the smaller boy in his lap. Roxas instantly clung to the redhead and buried his head in Axel's chest, "I can't do this. I want to go home," Axel couldn't do anything but rub the boy's back and whisper calming words in his ear.


	6. Axel Shouldn't Tell Bedtime Stories

Hiya everybody! Sorry it's been like a month since my last update but I've been really busy. Like: I turned 20, started college, got a PS3 and started playing BiloShock, and my crack-whore sister mover back in, got fucked over by college. But I'm back!

Beta-ed by shadowofmyself435 (who I will now refer to as Shadow)

* * *

It took Axel a long time to calm Roxas down. When the redhead first saw his mate crying, he didn't know what to do. He thought Roxas he had understood that he couldn't go home.

So he did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled the younger boy into his lap and sent Kairi to finish preparing their dinner. Once the two were alone, Axel pried Roxas away from his chest to look into his blue eyes.

"Listen, Roxas, you need to stop breaking down like this." Axel's heart clenched at how harsh he sounded but he needed to get through to Roxas somehow. "I'm sorry that you feel this way, I really am, but you have to try and cope. The more you dwell on everything, the harder it's going to be to accept it, you know?"

Roxas pushed himself away with a seething look pointed at the redhead. "Who the fuck do you think you are? First you kidnap me, then you force me to live underground, which by the way I can't stand small spaces, and now you're telling me what to do!?" Can't a guy get a little sympathy?

But before he could continue his rant, Kairi came back. Roxas noticed the blood that stained her hands. "Dinner's done, Big Brother!" She flashed both boys a huge smile. "Let's eat!" She grabbed Axel's and Roxas's hand, pulling them toward the edge of the clearing where the rabbits waited for them.

Roxas's stomach bubbled with bile. Two medium sized, skinned rabbits where sitting under a tree. The two redheads walked up to the dead animals, and to Roxas's dismay, started to eat them raw. Axel saw his mate's distress, put his food down, grabbed the blond by his wrist and pulled him to sit beside him.

"This may look gross to you but trust me, you'll like it." With that said, Axel pulled a piece of meat off of the rabbit and handed it to Roxas. He then grabbed another piece for himself and placed it in his mouth. When he was done, he looked at Roxas and made a 'go ahead' gesture with his hands.

Roxas gave a skeptical look towards the redhead but nonetheless mimicked Axel. He was surprised when he found that he liked it. Axel laughed at the small blond and pulled more meat off the animal, which was snatched up by said blond. Soon both rabbits were gone and the three sat under the canopy of trees, all too tired and full to do much.

"Your senses will become stronger than before." Axel broke the silence, having the sudden need to explain the other changes happening to the young boy. "You'll be able to see in the dark, hear things far away, and smell even stale scents. As for going into Heat, it happens when your body feels like it's ready for pups. I can't really tell you much more then that since I've never gone through it," Axel finished with a small awkward laugh.

Roxas looked up at his mate and then looked down at his own body. Was he really going through so many changes? How could one little bite mess him up so bad? Would be able to do the same to other people? As all these questions rushed through his mind, one slipped past his lips.

"Am I still human?"

The small question seemed to catch both of the siblings off guard. They looked at each other before turning their attention back to the blond. Kairi scooted closer to Roxas and wrapped her tiny arms around the boy. "It doesn't matter. You're you, and we love you." She let go of Roxas and looked over her shoulder towards her brother who just smiled at the two of them. He was grateful that most of his mother's personality shone through his little sister.

It was getting late and the sun started to go down. Axel cleared his throat. "We need to go inside now or the Heartless will come." He stood up and started walking back to the den with Kairi close behind. But Roxas stayed under the tree. He didn't want to go underground. Images of the cave walls collapsing kept playing in his head.

Axel noticed his mate's absence when he made it to the mouth of the den. "Come on, Roxas, we need to hurry." Roxas just huffed and turned his head away from the older man. Axel told Kairi to go to her room and made his way back towards Roxas. "You know, if you let the Heartless get you, you'll never see your family again. Not to mention it would break both mine and Kairi's hearts."

"See my family again?"

The taller nodded. "If you behave and stop throwing tantrums then yes, I'll let you go home tomorrow. But you can't let them see you; it'll make leaving harder and we'll end up at square one."

Roxas shook off the fact that Axel was using a voice similar to when he would talk to Naminé himself. "How long can I stay?"

Axel stuck his hand out for the still sitting blond to take. Once Roxas was on his feet, Axel wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and guided him towards the den. "For the day? We can't really stay out when it's dark."

"We?" Roxas asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted the redhead to go with him.

The two had made their way into the den and Axel had to release his hold on Roxas so they could walk down the stairs. "Yes, we. What if something happens to you? Or you run away?"

"I'm not some little kid, Axel! I can take care of myself!" Why would Axel think he'd run away? True, he had voiced how much he hated being there, but he didn't really have anywhere else to live. Roxas didn't even notice when the trap door shut but, when he turned around to yell at his mate, he noticed that Axel's acid green eyes glowed in the dark space.

Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and led him towards their room; the redhead had to hide his surprise when the other didn't pull out of the hold. Once they were in the room, Axel walked over to the dresser and dug through it. "Here, try these on." The redhead tossed a pair of loose fitting pants behind him without looking.

Roxas pushed his own pants off his hips and pulled the new pair on. They were too baggy even with the draw string tied. _Damn Axel's hips, _was the only thing Roxas could think of as his blue eyes traveled to the redhead. He couldn't help the blush that spread through his face; there was no denying that Axel was hot. Roxas shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Big Brother?" A quiet voice said from the doorway, getting Axel's attention. "Bed time story?"

"In a minute, Kai. Let me get Roxas set up first." Axel flashed a smile before turning back to the dresser, looking for a shirt for the blond.

"I want Roxas to tell me a story with you. Please?" She sent the blond a pout. "Pretty please?"

Roxas walked passed Axel towards the little girl's room with Axel following close behind. Kairi giggled and crawled under her blanket. Roxas and Axel sat on opposite sides of the bed.

"Let's see," Roxas started. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Kairi. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole kingdom." That put a huge smile on the girl's face. "Everyone loved her except for an evil witch."

"On the Princess's sixteenth birthday, the evil witch placed a curse on the girl. Kairi fell into a deep sleep and nothing could wake her up except for a kiss," Axel continued. "She stayed in the deep sleep for many years until one day a handsome prince braved the castle that Princess Kairi was kept in."

The small blond picked up the story with. "From dragons to zombies, he fought anything the evil witch put in his path. He wanted to find the princess and free her from the curse. When he finally found her, he walked up to her sleeping form and gave her the curse breaking kiss."

"But it didn't work. The kiss needed to be the princess's first kiss which she had lost years before to some jerk prince. And that, Kairi, is why you have to be very careful around other boys." Axel grinned. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams," The redhead said as he got off the bed and started to walk back to his room, leaving a bewildered Roxas behind.

After saying a quick goodnight, Roxas followed Axel back to their room. He closed the door behind him and glared at the redhead. "What the fuck was that?"

"What was what?" Axel faked innocence.

Roxas marched up to the taller man. "That's not how you tell bedtime stories." He growled. "It's supposed to have a happy ending not some bull shit like that."

The redhead shrugged at his mate. "I always tell them like that."

Roxas didn't know how to respond to that. It really wasn't his place to tell Axel how he should and shouldn't raise his baby sister even though he didn't agree. "Whatever. So how are we sleeping? Like one on the bed and the other on the floor? Or are you going to crash with Kairi?"

Axel gave Roxas a confused look. "The bed's big enough for both of us. I was thinking, what you need is a good old cuddle session." The redhead walked up to Roxas, picked him up bridle style and brought him over to the bed.

"Wh-what are you doing!? Put me down now!" Roxas yelled as he tried to squirm out of Axel's arms

"Whatever you say, Love," Axel chirped as he threw Roxas onto the bed and jumped on top of him. The blond fought to get out from under the larger man. "Calm down Roxas. I won't bite." Axel couldn't help but laugh.

"Get off of me asshole! You're not funny!" Roxas growled back. It had been a long exhausting day and he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Axel rolled off of his mate and sent him a warning glare. "Be careful what you say or I won't take you to see your family tomorrow."

Roxas sat up and looked down at the other man with a hateful glare. "You wouldn't."

The redhead tilted his head to the side in thought. "How about if you give me a nice loving kiss?" He puckered his lips, making kissing noises that made Roxas cringe.

"Alright already. Quit doing that! It's disgusting," Roxas grumbled as he leaned down and placed his lips on Axel's. It was only meant to last a second but a large hand tangled itself in his golden strands. A tongue slipped into his mouth to explore the depths.

Roxas almost let himself get carried away as he felt his body heat up, but he fought for control and pushed himself away from Axel, rolling over so his back was facing the other man. "Goodnight, Asshole," He mumbled.

Axel leaned over and pecked Roxas's cheek. "Goodnight, Love."

* * *

Would you kindly review


End file.
